


十年踪迹十年心

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee





	十年踪迹十年心

一开始的亲吻是不沾染任何情色意味的，只是唇与唇之间最亲密的触碰，也不知道是谁的牙齿偶然轻咬到对方的唇瓣，而后又轻微地舔舐了一下以示抚慰酥麻的疼痛，舌与舌的交缠又变得自然而然。喻文波摁住王柳羿的后脑勺不让他半途脱逃，另一只手隔着外套在他后背上作怪，轻重缓急的抚摸让唇齿间漏出了几个短促而暧昧的音节。王柳羿死死抓着喻文波被雨滴打湿的T恤衫，手指沾到湿意后又在干燥的地方留下几个指印。

一吻毕后牵扯出了几条银丝，王柳羿撇过头去不敢看面前人眼中呼之欲出的侵占意味，喻文波搭在他后脑勺上的手挪到了下巴上，伸出大拇指把王柳羿唇瓣上唾液的痕迹狠狠擦掉，指肚掠过嘴唇的感觉甚至比刚刚的轻咬还要让王柳羿感到害臊。

暗示意味已经十足了。

喻文波用手背碰了碰王柳羿的脸颊，不知道是不是因为大雨天闷热的天气，温度有点过高了。他咽了下口水，在王柳羿耳边问道，“做吗？”  
不知道是经历过刚刚漫长的亲吻还是如何，喻文波的声音比平常要沙哑的多，呼出的气息打在爱人的耳朵上，王柳羿感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了，可能是情人滤镜的关系，耳边的声音像含着收音机电台里传来的那种电流，磁性到让他腿软。

这话都问出来了难道他还能说不吗。

王柳羿搂紧了喻文波的肩膀当做他的回答，接收到指示后喻文波直接抱起王柳羿的腰，走到了他们窗台旁的水上吊床边，把人放在了上面。王柳羿看着吊床下面蔚蓝色的海水，抬起头惊愕地看了喻文波一眼，“你要在这做？”

木地板的尽头就是这张吊床的边缘，白色粗壮的绳子结成了一张巨大的网悬空在海面上，玻璃窗外对着的就是不断打来的浪花，在几百米外才能看到另外几间水屋的依稀轮廓。王柳羿整个人陷进网里，像被蛛网缠住的蝴蝶一般，他们之前都中规中矩的在床上完事，偶尔兴致上头会在浴室或者书房的桌子上来一发，但王柳羿这回甚至比他们第一次做爱那时候还要不知所措。

他看了看周遭基本上算是半露天的环境，觉得自己要疯了。

不过喻文波显然没准备给他反悔的机会，他把面前人碍眼的遮阳外套脱掉后，留下一件粉色的短袖，急不可耐地再次亲了上去，舌尖舔开唇缝，逼着人进入状态。王柳羿只得抬手搂住喻文波的脖子，然后无自觉地彻底倒在吊床上，额前半长的刘海散了开来，有几根扎到了他的眼睛。喻文波一只手蹭进他衣服里面，在白皙的皮肤上到处乱摸，还使坏在乳头边上狠狠地揉了两下。直到王柳羿毫无威胁意味地瞪了他一眼后，喻文波才把他的眼镜摘了下来，伸手拨开他刺进眼睛里的头发后又在眼角处落下了一个吻。  
喻文波把王柳羿身上的短袖往上撩，把衣摆拎起来让他咬在嘴里，王柳羿照做了。从眼角，侧颈，锁骨一路流连到小腹，已经一年没碰到过人了，喻文波的吻就像是窗外的雨点，密集，砸在水面上很有力度感，这狠劲像是要把王柳羿揉碎在他的怀里。

“你轻点……疼。”

没想到身下的人突然开口了，喻文波抬起头一愣，心想我这都还没动手呢怎么就疼了，那真要进去了不得死去活来。他也想起了他们第一次做的那回，都是对方的初恋，之前全无经验，即使已经经历过在超市红着脸挑选避孕套和润滑剂的过程，两人躺在床上腻歪半天后却对下身硬的发疼的性器丝毫没辙，最终还是跟着网上百度过来的操作有一样学一样，结果还是痛感远远大于爽感，虽然之后他是渐渐摸索出来了王柳羿身上的敏感点，不过那次之后吓得他两个星期都没敢再开荤。

喻文波没想通，一年没做过难道连痛感都能加倍了？这么想着连问出来的话都是带上了几分委屈，“可我还什么都没干啊蓝哥。”

王柳羿抬起双臂遮住羞的发烫的脸，心想喻文波果然还是那个榆木脑袋，一年半点长进都没有。他把手臂挪下来一点，露出条眼睛的缝看着喻文波一脸无奈不解的表情，决定破罐破摔，“吊床的绳子蹭到身上多痛你心里没点逼数吗？”别说接下来要发生的事情了，就光刚才喻文波搂着他猛亲的样子，他都感觉背后的皮肤蹭到比较粗糙的绳子都快被磨破皮。

喻文波终于是明白了他的弦外之音，从王柳羿身上爬起来之后回房间里拿了条柔软的毛毯出来垫在了他身下，甚至还把避孕套和润滑剂顺了出来。看着眼前人一副乖乖躺好任他享用的样子，迟到了太久的不真实感在这个不适当的时机盈满了喻文波的大脑。

他们两年前分手，一年前复合，现在十周年来到蜜月圣地看着窗外马来西亚的海域在吊床上做爱。

或许是愣神的时间太久了，王柳羿从吊床上坐了起来，陷得更深了一些，倾身过来揉了把喻文波涨的发疼的下身，鼓鼓囊囊的一团，“你到底还做不做呀？”

白皙修长的手指触碰到黑色的宽松裤冲击力实在是有点大，更别提句末语气词的尾音简直是像开了一枪到喻文波的心上直击灵魂，他瞬间抛却了那不知道哪儿来的不真实感，现在杂念丛生，满心都想着要把眼前不知道自己在惹火的爱人干到下不了床。

王柳羿来旅游穿的都依然是那条紧身的白色裤子，完全衬出了他的腿型，也很方便喻文波把它扒下来，让王柳羿笔直修长的双腿彻底暴露在他的眼皮子底下。他现在被喻文波整个人半搂在怀里，身后人或许是担心他这个怕疼的体质还是没什么长进，特意在手上挤了小半管润滑剂往他甬道里扩张。喻文波给他做前戏的时候不怎么喜欢说话，只会偶尔让他放松，所以王柳羿全身的注意力都放在喻文波在他身体里搅动的手指上。

“喻文波，我怎么觉得……有点不对劲。”王柳羿靠在喻文波怀里，一直把毛茸茸的后脑勺搁在他肩膀上，喻文波凑近点才发现爱人脸上包括身上都浮起了一层非常浅的淡粉色，呼吸也变得更加火热急促。他慌忙捞过旁边的手机，打开词典把润滑剂外管包装上的几个关键词打了进去。

Slightly aphrodisiac。轻微催情效用。

后面已经湿的一塌糊涂了，体液混着透明的油状液体流出甚至在白嫩嫩的臀尖上也肆意充溢着，手指进进出出，完全出来时还发出轻微的“啵”声，穴口收缩着，场面一度十分淫糜。王柳羿现在就感觉喻文波在给他使坏，刻意报复两年前他的任性分手，也报复他游学第二年拒绝了男朋友飞韩国过来看他的举动，现在硬是在这边吊着他，引起了他心里情爱的念头却就是不给他个痛快。全身有些发软，王柳羿忍着后穴的沿着神经直冲大脑的点点痒意，选择遵从本意，拉开了喻文波的手，转过身把手摁在喻文波的大腿上，拨开灰色的平角内裤，那根东西弹出来“啪”的一声打到了侧脸，时间骤然静止，窗外的雨声噼里啪啦，吊床底下洪波涌起，两人都皆是愣了一下。王柳羿强行抹去了心中不断泛上来的羞耻心，偏过头在喻文波性器的尖端上亲了一口。

这下大火燎原。

仙女流泪也救不了你了。

没戴套，进去的一瞬间王柳羿就止不住眼眶中方才薄薄积了一层的眼泪，不疼，比起生理上的爽感，心理上久别重逢的满足感更加让他酸胀的爱意溢满胸腔，舒服到脚趾蜷缩紧紧勾住了吊床的一根绳子，牙齿死死咬着下唇不让自己发出奇怪的声音，只能用这种方法发泄几乎灭顶的快感。

喻文波边动作边凑上来亲他，舔去了他眼角的几滴泪珠，看起来是情人间表达爱意的触碰，实则上他夹带了一点私心，“张嘴蓝哥，我想听你的声音。”

牙齿和下唇之间的触碰一旦出现一丝松动就完全阻挡不住就在口边的呻吟，一开始王柳羿还能勉强自己撑着，到最后完全找不到任何着力点，嘴里含含糊糊地已经不知道在喊什么了，双手扒着吊床的网格完全陷了进去，失重的感觉不好受，他像是落入了底下的海中沉沉浮浮，喻文波就像是他唯一的救命稻草。

“你说你以后还要不要自说自话了，嗯？什么原因都不给就分手，我蓝哥还挺能耐。”果然在这边等着他呢，旧账记了两年到现在才给他翻出来，天蝎座记仇本质暴露无遗。他只好讨好般地夹紧后穴，结果听到喻文波“嘶——”的一声倒吸口冷气，换来了更加激烈的横冲直撞。

“喻文波我错了你慢点……”

喻文波伸手覆上王柳羿的，把他死死抓住吊床的手指一根根轻柔地诱导般掰开，摩挲着无名指上的戒指，把他自己成对的银戒放在王柳羿面前，“你看着它们，我再给你一次机会改正称呼。”

王柳羿泪眼婆娑的，哪里还有那个功夫去思考自己的羞耻心还有多少余额，听到这句话直接哥哥老公的一通乱喊了。喻文波这才满意地十指相扣，在王柳羿里边交了精。  
又做了两轮，完事之后喻文波抱着王柳羿去浴室里清理，怀里的辅助已经累的迷迷糊糊任他动作了，喻文波轻轻亲了下心上人的发顶，温柔而虔诚。

我的心脏如同十年前那般跳动。  
我比十年前更加爱你。


End file.
